The present invention relates to an input device of a computer. In particular, it relates to a mouse with infrared remote control function.
The existing mouse of a computer, for example, as shown in FIG. 1, is a mouse which is connected to a computer via a cable. The mouse consists of an optical coding control circuit 91, a microprocessor circuit 92, and a wire driver circuit 93. When it is operated, after the operation signal of the mouse is encoded by the optical coding control circuit 91 it is input to the microprocessor circuit 92 for further processing. After the processed signal is converted by the wire driver circuit 93, it is input to a port of the mainframe of the computer. Thereby, by using the mouse, the operation of a series of the computer instructions can be implemented. However, because the mouse is connected with the computer via a cable, there are at least two disadvantages: 1. it is limited by the cable that the mouse can not be operated remotely; 2. by dragging the cable for a long period makes it easy for breaking or damage.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the above disadvantages of the prior art and to provide a mouse with infrared remote control function.
The another object of the present invention is to provide a dual-purpose mouse also having the infrared remote control function. It can be switched to the infrared control operation mode or the cable control operation mode by an interface switch circuit and an automatic switch circuit.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mouse which can be switched between a compatible two-key mode (Microsoft mode) and a compatible three-key mode (PC mode) with infrared remote control function.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a mouse of a single compatible two-key mode or compatible three-key mode with infrared remote control function.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a mouse with infrared remote control function comprises:
an optical coding control circuit for outputting an optical encoded signal after optically encoding the input operation instructions;
a microprocessor circuit for outputting an encoded pulse signal after processing the optical encoded signal;
a wire driver circuit of a transmitting part for sending a signal to the mainframe of the computer after converting the encoded pulse signal;
an infrared modulating transmitter circuit for modulating the said encoded pulse signal with infrared modulation and transmitting the infrared modulated signal outwards;
an infrared receiving demodulation circuit for receiving the said infrared modulation signal and demodulating the said signal into an encoded pulse signal;
a wire driver circuit of a receiving part for converting the demodulated encoded pulse signal and then transmitting it to the mainframe of the computer;
an interface switch circuit for switching the said wire driver circuit of the transmitting part to an operative state or an inoperative state;
an automatic switch circuit for switching the said infrared receiving demodulation circuit, buffering circuit, and wire driver circuit of the receiving part to the operative state or the inoperative state;
a receiver/transmitter interface circuit for connecting the said interface switch circuit and automatic switch circuit; and
a power circuit for supplying the power circuit(which can be switched off) to the said optical encode control circuit, microprocessor circuit and infrared modulating transmitter circuit.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a mouse with infrared remote control function comprises:
an optical coding control circuit for outputting an optical encoded signal after optically encoding the input operation instructions;
a microprocessor circuit for outputting an encoded pulse signal after processing the optical encoded signal;
an infrared modulating transmitter circuit for modulating the said encoded pulse signal with infrared modulation and transmitting the infrared modulated signal outwards;
an infrared receiving demodulation circuit for receiving the said infrared modulated signal and demodulating the said signal into an encoded pulse signal;
a wire driver circuit of a receiving part for converting the demodulated encoded pulse signal and then transmitting it to the mainframe of the computer; and
a power circuit, for supplying the power circuit(which can be switched off) to the said optical encode control circuit, microprocessor circuit and infrared modulating transmitter circuit.
By using the mouse of the present invention, when the infrared remote control operation is being carried out, the operation range can be greater than 8 meters, and the operation of the mouse is flexible and is essentially with no directivity. In addition, the interface switch circuit and automatic switch circuit are configured in the mouse of the present invention thereby the mouse can be switched easily between the infrared remote control operation mode and the cable control operation mode.
According to the mouse of the present invention, the conversion between the compatible two-key mode and the compatible three-key mode as well as the operation of the single compatible two-key mode or the single compatible three-key mode can further be implemented. Apart from those, the advantages of the low power consume of the circuits and high performance/cost ratio are also involved in the mouse in accordance with the present invention.
The detailed description of the mouse of the present invention will be further explained in the following referring to the accompanying drawings and the embodiments. The further objects, advantages and effects will be apparent from the following description.